Rate the Wii Game
Rate the Wii Game is a series of topics wherein the purpose is to score Wii games and then average the scores out to determine the board's preferences on different titles. It starts fresh from the various previous game rating topics (most notably handled by Chelosera91 and knickfan4life.) Milestones Day 50: Opoona Games that lacked votes and were not counted DJ Hero - (2) 9.00 'Rules' These are the rules and notes which apply to each Rate the Game topic. *Rate the video game between 1 and 10. Anything under 1 or above 10 will be adjusted *Give a score based off of your own opinion. Please justify your score. *The topic will be open for roughly 48 hours *If a video game gets less than 3 votes it won't be counted and will be re-done at another time *You can nominate a video game you want to be done in a future topic 'Results' These are the results ranked by final score. In the case of a tie score they are ranked alphabetically. RETAIL #Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars - (27) 9.30 #Guilty Gear XX: Accent Core Plus - (3) 9.17 #Okami - (29) 9.17 #Excitebots: Trick Racing - (15) 9.08 #Super Swing Golf - (3) 9.00 #Resident Evil 4: Wii Edition - (30) 8.97 #Resident Evil Archives: Resident Evil - (6) 8.92 #Punch-Out!! - (11) 8.85 #Little King's Story - (22) 8.84 #The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - (33) 8.77 #Super Mario Galaxy - (31) 8.74 #Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles - (9) 8.61 #Guilty Gear XX: Accent Core - (5) 8.60 #LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga - (6) 8.58 #Trauma Center: Second Opinion - (7) 8.57 #Super Smash Bros. Brawl - (40) 8.53 #The Godfather: Blackhand Edition - (11) 8.51 #The Sky Crawlers: Innocent Aces - (5) 8.50 #Tiger Woods PGA Tour 10 - (9) 8.44 #Mario Super Sluggers - (5) 8.40 #Shiren the Wanderer - (4) 8.38 #Harvest Moon: Magical Melody - (7) 8.24 #Boom Blox - (9) 8.22 #A Boy and His Blob - (9) 8.17 #Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock - (11) 8.14 #Kororinpa: Marble Mania - (6) 8.08 #No More Heroes - (30) 8.03 #Wario Land: Shake It! - (24) 8.03 #Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure - (26) 8.03 #Endless Ocean - (12) 8.00 #Phantom Brave: We Meet Again - (3) 8.00 #Muramasa: The Demon Blade - (21) 7.98 #Wii Fit Plus - (10) 7.95 #New Play Control! Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat - (3) 7.83 #Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love - (5) 7.81 #Excite Truck - (14) 7.80 #Rock Band 2 - (5) 7.80 #Blast Works: Build, Create, Destroy - (6) 7.67 #Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World - (15) 7.66 #Rayman Raving Rabbids - (11) 7.64 #MadWorld - (19) 7.62 #Opoona - (11) 7.59 #Dewy's Adventure - (8) 7.50 #Onechanbara: Bikini Zombie Slayers - (9) 7.50 #Valhalla Knights: Eldar Saga - (5) 7.50 #The House of the Dead: Overkill - (9) 7.44 #Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games - (5) 7.44 #Super Paper Mario - (17) 7.44 #Deadly Creatures - (6) 7.38 #Ghost Squad - (12) 7.33 #Castle of Shikigami III - (10) 7.30 #Star Wars: The Force Unleashed - (14) 7.25 #Wii Sports - (16) 7.25 #Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 - (10) 7.21 #Guitar Hero: World Tour - (7) 7.14 #Geometry Wars: Galaxies - (14) 7.07 #Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 - (5) 7.06 #de Blob - (8) 6.86 #Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity - (6) 6.75 #The House of the Dead 2 & 3 Return - (8) 6.71 #Elebits - (12) 6.70 #Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles - (11) 6.68 #Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 - (4) 6.63 #NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams - (13) 6.56 #Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - (6) 6.50 #Need for Speed: Carbon - (4) 6.50 #Wii Fit - (6) 6.42 #MySims - (3) 6.33 #Samurai Warriors: Katana - (3) 6.17 #Sonic and the Secret Rings - (14) 6.07 #Rock Band - (4) 5.75 #The Conduit - (20) 5.73 #Call of Duty: World at War - (5) 5.70 #Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam - (4) 5.63 #Call of Duty 3 - (5) 5.10 #Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution - (3) 5.10 #Red Steel - (16) 5.05 #Medal of Honor: Vanguard - (5) 4.40 #Target: Terror - (5) 2.70 #Just Dance - (7) 2.43 WIIWARE #Mega Man 9 - (9) 9.33 #World of Goo - (19) 9.09 #Cave Story - (6) 9.08 #Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - (10) 8.75 #Mega Man 10 - (4) 8.50 #LostWinds - (10) 8.25 #Bomberman Blast - (4) 8.00 #Excitebike: World Rally - (4) 8.00 #Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King - (3) 7.33 #LIT - (4) 6.38 #Defend Your Castle - (5) 4.50 These are the results ranked alphabetically. RETAIL #A Boy and His Blob - (9) 8.17 #Blast Works: Build, Create, Destroy - (6) 7.67 #Boom Blox - (9) 8.22 #Call of Duty: World at War - (5) 5.70 #Call of Duty 3 - (5) 5.10 #Castle of Shikigami III - (10) 7.30 #The Conduit - (20) 5.73 #de Blob - (8) 6.86 #Deadly Creatures - (6) 7.38 #Dewy's Adventure - (8) 7.50 #Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 - (10) 7.21 #Elebits - (12) 6.70 #Endless Ocean - (12) 8.00 #Excite Truck - (14) 7.80 #Excitebots: Trick Racing - (15) 9.08 #Geometry Wars: Galaxies - (14) 7.07 #Ghost Squad - (12) 7.33 #The Godfather: Blackhand Edition - (11) 8.51 #Guilty Gear XX: Accent Core - (5) 8.60 #Guilty Gear XX: Accent Core Plus - (3) 9.17 #Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock - (11) 8.14 #Guitar Hero: World Tour - (7) 7.14 #Harvest Moon: Magical Melody - (7) 8.24 #The House of the Dead: Overkill - (9) 7.44 #The House of the Dead 2 & 3 Return - (8) 6.71 #Just Dance - (7) 2.43 #Kororinpa: Marble Mania - (6) 8.08 #The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - (33) 8.77 #LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga - (6) 8.58 #Little King's Story - (22) 8.84 #MadWorld - (19) 7.62 #Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - (6) 6.50 #Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games - (5) 7.44 #Mario Super Sluggers - (5) 8.40 #Medal of Honor: Vanguard - (5) 4.40 #Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 - (5) 7.06 #MySims - (3) 6.33 #Muramasa: The Demon Blade - (21) 7.98 #Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution - (3) 5.10 #Need for Speed: Carbon - (4) 6.50 #New Play Control! Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat - (3) 7.83 #NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams - (13) 6.56 #No More Heroes - (30) 8.03 #Okami - (29) 9.17 #Onechanbara: Bikini Zombie Slayers - (9) 7.50 #Opoona - (11) 7.59 #Phantom Brave: We Meet Again - (3) 8.00 #Punch-Out!! - (8.85) #Rayman Raving Rabbids - (11) 7.64 #Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 - (4) 6.63 #Red Steel - (16) 5.05 #Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles - (9) 8.61 #Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles - (11) 6.68 #Resident Evil 4: Wii Edition - (30) 8.97 #Resident Evil Archives: Resident Evil - (6) 8.92 #Rock Band - (4) 5.75 #Rock Band 2 - (5) 7.80 #Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love - (5) 7.81 #Samurai Warriors: Katana - (3) 6.17 #Shiren the Wanderer - (4) 8.38 #The Sky Crawlers: Innocent Aces - (5) 8.50 #Sonic and the Secret Rings - (14) 6.07 #Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity - (6) 6.75 #Star Wars: The Force Unleashed - (14) 7.25 #Super Mario Galaxy - (31) 8.74 #Super Paper Mario - (17) 7.44 #Super Smash Bros. Brawl - (40) 8.53 #Super Swing Golf - (3) 9.00 #Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World - (15) 7.66 #Target: Terror - (5) 2.70 #Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars - (27) 9.30 #Tiger Woods PGA Tour 10 - (9) 8.44 #Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam - (4) 5.63 #Trauma Center: Second Opinion - (7) 8.57 #Valhalla Knights: Eldar Saga - (5) 7.50 #Wario Land: Shake It! - (24) 8.03 #Wii Fit - (6) 6.42 #Wii Fit Plus - (10) 7.95 #Wii Sports - (16) 7.25 #Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure - (26) 8.03 WIIWARE #Bomberman Blast - (4) 8.00 #Cave Story - (6) 9.08 #Defend Your Castle - (5) 4.50 #Excitebike: World Rally - (4) 8.00 #Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King - (3) 7.33 #LIT - (4) 6.38 #LostWinds - (10) 8.25 #Mega Man 9 - (9) 9.33 #Mega Man 10 - (4) 8.50 #Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - (10) 8.75 #World of Goo - (19) 9.09 'Nominations' These are the current nominations for the topic. *TimeSplitters 4 *New Super Mario Bros. Wii *Trauma Team Category:Wii Hardware Category:Wii Hardware Topics